officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club (season 6)
Bad Girls Club 6 is the sixth season of the Oxygen reality television series, The Bad Girls Club. The series, Bad Girls Club, renewed its show for the its sixth run before the air date of season five. The sixth season began airing on Oxygen on January 10, 2011, which became the first season to air on Monday nights. Unlike previous seasons where a break in production occurred between seasons, the sixth installment was shot several months after Bad Girls Club: Miami was completed. Season six debuted with 1.71 million viewers, up from 25% from last season which earned 1.34 million viewers . Season six was nominated for "Favorite Reality-Show Guilty Pleasure" for the second annual IVillage awards. Pre-Season Casting for the Bad Girls Club 6 was done simultaneously after producers were done taping season five. Casting in cities began on July 3, 2010 in Atlanta, Buffalo, Oakland, Chicago, and Pittsburgh. Applications for the show were due on July 24, 2010 Applicants eligible for the show were also given the choice for interviews by Bunim/Murray Productions. Applicants must include their email, full name, phone number, and a brief biography telling the casting productions what makes them a "bad girl". Applicants were also told to include two recent photos of themselves before submissions, or otherwise the application wouldn't be accepted. The minimum age to apply was 21. Bunim/Murray Productions were also recruiting on Facebook and MySpace. Applicants for the show also needed to submit a five minute casting tape to Bunim-Murray Productions located at 6007 Sepulveda Blvd, Van Nuys, CA 91411 Van Nuys, California. The first episode was available on iTunes two days prior to the premiere on Oxygen. Production The Bad Girls Club 6 was produced by Bunim/Murray Productions with Kasey Barrett, Claudia Frank and Esther Frank returning as main producers of the show. Oxygen networks renewed its series "The Bad Girls Club" two months prior the season premiere of season five. Production of the season six began in October 2010 in Los Angeles County, California, similar to season's one through four. Casting for season six was done by the head-casting Aja Kimura and over twenty other casting directors. Casting began several weeks before the season premiere of season five with potential applicants submitting video tape submissions. Applications were due by July 24, 2010. Casting calls, similar to previous seasons of the "Bad Girls Club", began in Los Angeles, California and later other major cities Atlanta, Buffalo, Oakland, Chicago, and Pittsburgh. The show changed their normal programing nights moving from Tuesday nights to Monday nights starting at their new time 9/8c, which was first changed for season five. Controversy :see also: Bad Girls Club controversies During production of season six, people from Sherman Oaks (Los Angeles) complained that noise levels and swearing was extremely unbearable and inappropriate for them and their children to listen to during the night . The people from Sherman Oaks called local enforcements four-five times because of noise during the night. Clarissa Keller, a local Sherman Oaks resident, complained that she has a six-year-old son and didn't want him to listen to the swearing, she went as far as creating a petition drive to ban all production in the Sherman Oaks hills. Location managers and production crew declined to discuss the neighbors complaints. The Bad Girls Club permit (FilmLA) announced that the entire production was to abide the "minimum outdoor activity noise" rule, whereas, neighbors state otherwise that the show did not keep noise levels at a low range. The house for season six was rented for $20,000 a month, the man who owns the house told Sherman Oaks that he will not allow this type of production to rent his home in the future. Format :see also Bad Girls Club format and rules A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 27 moves in a mansion who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The seven "original" bad girls must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some girls may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook-ups in clubs, groceries shopping which they try to maintain, including their personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship(s), the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. Above is the Bad Girls Club creed which was introduced in the [[The Bad Girls Club (season 3)|third season of the Bad Girls Club]]. To date, television sets aren't included in the bad girls' house. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The girls in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specif goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club. At the end of the show, some girls change their ways, looks at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a "bad girl" is removed or leaves on her own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that "bad girl" is played shortly after her leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the "bad girl" was in or was most notable as. House The tour of season six's mansion was released for public viewing on December 15, 2010, while Oxygen underdid their website's change for the upcoming season of Bad Girls Club. The tour of the house was hosted by Steve Leonhardt, the Bad Girls Club production designer, and several days prior to the arrival of season 6’s ''Bad Girls'' in September 2010. Located in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California, season 6's mansion was nearly two miles away from city streets whereas the mansion was nearly three in-a-half miles away from Los Angeles Basin, which previous seasons were located at. The girls are welcomed with a medium bachelor pad styled house with centric add-ons in front of the door way, signifying a Hollywood mansion. The two-divided country western doors have only one small-star shaped see through window that are located adjacent to the door knob. The girls are then welcomed with eco-friendly potted plants and dark purple walls that are populated with comments and ratings from major media coverage. Down across the same hallway is a hang out room that has a circular hot pink couch, which the girls can encounter. Facing towards the hang out room the girls can spot a replica of the Hollywood sign reading "Bad Girls Club". Also located near the hang out room is a bigger size living room which features more bright colors and modern matching furniture that faces bright stars at a dark-colored wall. Above the staircase, the girls can spot a stripper posing adjacent to the Bad Girls Club logo. Scattered across the wall, near the staircase, features pictures of the ladies from Bad Girls Club: Miami, which was the previous season. The production designer decided to upgrade the mansion from previous house styles and gave the girls the Hollywood scene look, stating that the girls of Bad Girls Club are celebrities. The Bad Girls Club creed became the pigment on one of the main walls in the foyer nearly twenty-four feet tall, which was done for the first time. In previous seasons, the creed was only framed above the fireplace. The creed broke the Guinness Book of World Records for the tallest creed in history. The pool in use was decorated as an indoor pond by placing waterfalls and potted plants around the pool and Jacuzzi, similar to Bad Girls Club season 4's pool. The balcony used was smaller compared from season's four and five, which had used a cabana. Season 6 used a hothouse and appiled relaxation beds. Inside the house, producers used neon lights to flash "Bitch" in a star and placing, at the end, "fake" and "real". In season's past, the Bad Girls had pictures of themselves which they can interact with, which was first introduced in season 3. Season 6 used picture monitors for the girls to express themselves. The girls were also given an indoor Jacuzzi in the dining room to give them more purpose to be in the dining room which producers stated that the girls never interacted in there and wanted to change that for season 6. The dining room expressed pink and black colors which represented a 1950s look. Beyond the dining room, the game room which features a bar, Ping-Pong table, pool table, murals on the walls, and the BG Spot which became the processor of the "Screaming-O vending machine". In the phone room, producers used classic style black and white photos of Melrose Avenue. Due to the popularity of the exercise equipment, the girls were given an exercise room which had available equipment that they can use to defuse their anger or work out. The girls were also given a modern kitchen that had pink lights above the stove instead of the white lights that are used in American homes. The girls rooms were entirely of lime green, baby blue twin beds, and lent king size beds. The make-up room for season 6 had more mirrors and seating than previous seasons. Throughout the entire house, all seven girls are only given one walk-in closet. In the make-up room girls can spot two two way mirrors, which the girls do not know about and believe that it's a private mirror. Cast Season six is the fourth season, overall, to have two "bad girls" coming from the same city and state. The last seasons to do so was season one, season two, and Season 5: Miami of the "Bad Girls Club". In every season of the "Bad Girls Club" only seven "bad girls" enter the mansion on the first episode. During the show replacements enter the house after a original "bad girl" leaves, usually only one replacement enters the show, however, season one, Bad Girls Club Miami and season six has had three replacements, which is the highest number of replacements to date in the series. Replacement Bad Girls In every season of the Bad Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence or physical fighting or will leave on their own accord which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow bad girl. Duration of cast Notes * Jade voluntarily leaves the house in episode 1 after she claims the house made her act like someone she wasn't during an altercation with Nikki. * Ashley replaced Jade in episode 3. * Sydney voluntarily leaves the house in episode 4 due to overly stress situations. * Natalie Nunn, from season four, guest stars in episode 5. * Jennifer replaced Sydney in episode 6. * Ashley was removed from the house in episode 8 after a physical altercation with Kori. * Wilmarie replaced Ashley in episode 8. * Jennifer voluntarily left the house in episode 9 after an altercation with Nikki and Wilmarie. * Wilmarie was removed from the house in episode 13 after a physical altercation with Nikki. * Jade and Sydney appeared in episode 13 for the photoshoot with Oxygen. Ratings and reception Season six debuted with 1.71 million viewers, up from 25% from last season which earned 1.34 million viewers. Television ratings "Viewers" is the estimated number viewers that watched a program either while it was broadcast or watched via DVR on the same day the program was broadcast. Nominations Episodes Category:2011 in American television Category:Oxygen network shows Category:2010s American television series Category:American reality television series Category:English-language television series